SPIELEN
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Menceritakan seorang pria masochist yang akan terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasa gagal dalam suatu hal, termasuk gagal membahagiakan wanita yang dicintainya/"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Sakura?"/"Kau-mati!"/FOR CONTEST BANJIR TOMAT CHERRY, AU Type, Warning Inside! DLDR! Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPIELEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Emerald AI**

**Inpirator by Vocaloid Song **_(Hatsune Miku – Rolling Girl)_

**Rate © T-M**

**Genre © Drama, Angst, Poetry**

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Masochist, satu kata yang membuat siapapun orang yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri. Masochist memang bukanlah penyakit mematikan yang menyebarkan virus, namun—penyakit ini terjadi pada jiwa seseorang. Dia akan tertawa senang saat berhasil menciptakan luka fisik pada tubuhnya ada alasan dia untuk melakukan itu semua, namun ada beberapa juga yang memiliki alasan—cinta. _

_Dan di sinilah kisah ini berawal, tentang sosok pemuda tampan yang tergila-gila dengan seorang gadis, hingga dirinya pun tak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu, bahkan ia tak bisa terpisah dengan gadis itu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Bad Ending, Dead Chara, Oneshoot, Type AU, Don't Like Don't Read, Mind RnR?_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening song**

_Megurine Luka – Last Song_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

_Tangan penulis itu mulai menggerakkan sebuah pena yang terisi oleh tinta hitam. Menulis sebuah skenario yang harus diperankan oleh para pemain._

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san mohon_."

Sosok wanita itu tampak memandang penuh harap gadis di depannya. Berharap jika gadis itu mau menerima permintaannya walau dengan terpaksa. Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun berkata lagi dengan nada pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan. "Tidak, aku tetap pada keputusanku _kaa-san_."

Sang wanita membelalakkan sepasang mata biru lautnya ketika mendengar ucapan putrinya itu, ia pun tampak memandang sepasang mata _emerald_ milik putrinya lekat-lekat, ia berusaha mencari keraguan di sana. Namun ia tak menemukan sedikit pun rasa keraguan di mata gadis itu.

"Sakura _kaa-san_ mohon, kau menerimanya sayang. Walaupun hanya sebatas—sandiwara." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada tak tega seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Sandiwara, eh?"

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk penuh demi meyakinkan putrinya agar menerima sebuah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha karena sebuah tuntutan untuk kelangsungan hidup putra bungsunya. "Ya, hanya sandiwara."

"Aku tak mengira jika ibuku begitu licik dengan membuat sebuah skenario buruk untuk anaknya sendiri." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada saskartik. Ia pun memeluk wanita paruh baya di hadapannya seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berucap lagi, "aku menerimanya, _kaa-san_. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah sandiwara bukan? Aku tidak benar-benar menikah dengannya, karena aku tidak pernah mencintai lelaki _masochist_ sepertinya."

"Ya, anggaplah begitu. Anggaplah ini hanya sebuah sandiwara dengan skenario yang _kaa-san _buat, dan kau sebagai pemeran utamanya. Maka dari itu _kaa-san _mohon—"

"—mainkan peranmu dengan baik, Sakura." Ucap wanita itu sendu, seraya membalas pelukan putrinya. Dalam hati wanita itu berucap seribu kata maaf pada putrinya walau tak akan di dengar oleh sang gadis, namun perasaan bersalah tak bisa ia tutupi.

**.**

**.**

_Skenario telah berhasil dibuat olehnya, dan para pemain bersiap untuk segera memainkan permainan sandiwara sesuai yang tertera di dalam skenario._

**.**

**.**

Di atas sebuah _altar_, sepasang manusia tampak menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka lewat sebuah ciuman yang mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing. Seluruh orang tampak bertepuk tangan seraya memandang pria dan wanita yang sudah menyandang gelar suami dan istri itu.

Sang pria lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya, lalu berjalan melewati para tamu undangan menuju sebuah mobil _Limo_ hitam yang sudah terpakir di depan pintu masuk _gereja_.

Perasaan takut menghampiri benak sang gadis itu, ia pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha untuk mengurangi ketakutannya pada pria yang kini menjadi suaminya itu. Entah kenapa, saat pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rasa yang sungguh tak menyenangkan baginya.

'_Ini hanyalah sandiwara, dan aku harus memainkan peranku dengan sebaik mungkin. Kumohon, lenyapkan rasa benci ini untuk sementara waktu.'_

'_Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura.'_

Ucapan benak mereka bertolak melakang, namun harapan mereka searah. Mereka berdua tak menyadari, sebuah catatan takdir mereka tertulis indah di atas sebuah lembaran tak kasat mata. Tak ada yang bisa melihat tulisan yang terukir itu.

**.**

**.**

_Babak awal drama ini baru dimulai, topeng ekspresi itu baru saja terpasang di wajah para pemain._

**.**

**.**

Empat buah roda itu berhenti perlahan ketika mobil _Limo_ itu berhasil mengantarkan penumpangnya kepada sebuah rumah sederhana dengan sebuah taman berhiaskan mawar putih dan deretan bunga lily di sana.

Sosok pria tampak melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil _Limo_ tersebut, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah sosok gadis yang masih berada di atas kursi penumpang di dalam mobil _Limo_ tersebut. Sebuah raut bahagia tergambar di wajah pria berusia 25 tahunan itu ketika mendapati gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya. Walau kulit mereka tak saling bersentuhan, namun cukup membuat si pria merasa dirinya sangat berarti untuk saat ini.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam sambil berkata dalam benaknya, _'ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Apa pria ini tidak sadar tangannya penuh dengan darah?'_

Batin gadis itu ketika merasakan cairan kental erembes masuk ke dalam sarung tangan putih yang dia pakai. Ingin rasanya dia segera membersihkan tangannya dari bau amis darah pria yang menggandeng tangannya. Namun rasa jijik itu ditahannya, ia tak mau mengacaukan semua perannya di sini. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu pernah menyelamatkannya dulu dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

—_Ya, ini hanya sebagai bentuk balas budi Sakura kepada Sasuke. _

'_Hn. Aku bisa merasakannya Sakura—tanganmu begitu lembut, walau ditutupi dengan lapisan kain.'_

Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir manis Sakura sebagai alat untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke, maupun sebagai sebuah topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, pria itu tak mampu berkata apapun akibat rasa bahagia di hatinya—bagai taburan gula di atas sebuah batang coklat, demi menutupi rasa pahitnya.

—_namun, rasa pahit tak mungkin dihilangkan hanya dengan rasa manis. Seiring dengan air yang menghapus jejak taburan gula itu, pahit itu tak akan lagi tersamarkan_.

**.**

**.**

_Babak kedua drama berhasil dilaksanakan, para pemain begitu lihai memainkan perannya. _

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari terasa membakar kulit setiap manusia yang berjalan di bawahnya. Walau berjalan dengan jaket maupun payung yang melindungi tubuh dari sengatan panas, namun dampak tetap saja terjadi di dalam—keringat. Tak ada satupun keputusan yang tak berujung pada resiko, itulah kehidupan.

Sebuah mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sederhana dengan taman di perkarangannya. Sosok gadis keluar dari dalam mobil ditemani dengan sosok pria yang juga ikut keluar untuk sekedar memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada gadis itu. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung beberapa menit, sebelum sang gadis mengakhirinya dengan mendorong pria itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir kemerahan gadis di depannya, lalu segera berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, empat roda mobil itu berputar, melesat meninggalkan sosok gadis yang tampak melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dengan langkah berat gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana di belakangnya. Matanya menangkap sosok pria dengan sebuah pandangan sendu yang menatapnya dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu menyeringai tipis ketika menyadari siapa yang menatapnya dari dalam ruangan itu—dia adalah suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Bagus, dia melihatnya. Dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku gadis jalang, dan akan segera menceraikanku_.' Batinnya berteriak senang ketika memikirkan bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan lepas dari dekapan pria _masochist_.

Namun apa yang dia pikirkan tak sesuai pada kenyataan pria itu. Dia berpikir jika pria itu akan menceraikannya, namun pada kenyataannya pria _masochist_ bukanlah tipe pria hidung belang, yang memakai wanita seenak hatinya dan membuangnya tanpa perasaan.

Matanya terlalu gelap untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, sebuah _cuter_ telah berada di tangan pria itu. _Cuter_ itu perlahan menggores kembali tangan kirinya, menciptakan sayatan baru di sana di atas sayatan-sayatan yang tak sempat mengering. Darah lagi-lagi merembes dari bekas sayatan yang baru saja ia buat lagi. Dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia meremas pisau _cuter_ itu hingga patah menjadi beberapa bagian, bersamaan dengan darah yang kembali mengucur dari telapak tangan kanannya. Luka di sana belumlah mengering, namun sudah diciptakan luka baru.

'_Hn. Kau mencintaiku kan, Sakura?'_

**.**

**.**

_Babak ketiga, drama ini begitu kacau ketika seseorang memaksa bergabung dalam peran. Sutradara, berpikir kerusakan ini masihlah terlalu kecil untuk dapat menimbulkan sebuah retakan pada topeng sandiwara mereka._

**.**

**.**

Sebuah alunan langkah berat dari seorang gadis itu cukup menjadi pengalih perhatian bagi seorang pria yang duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. Sepasang mata _onyx_nya memandang lembut sosok gadis yang berjalan kearah tempat tidur mereka. Gadis itu melepas sepatu kerjanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Rasa lelah membuatnya ingin merasakan kenyamanan tidur di siang hari, sudah sejak seminggu ia melakukan kerja lembur di kantornya dan pulang hampir tengah malam, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja sebelum mendapatkan cuti selama tiga hari untuk istirahat. Dan bersyukur, bosnya memberikan keringanan untuknya pulang di siang hari.

"Hn. Sakura, apa malam ini kau ada acara?" Suara berat seorang pria di ruangan itu membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata.

Tanpa menatap pria yang mengajaknya bicara Sakura menjawab, "hn. Aku ada acara makan malam dengan teman kantorku."

"Hn. _Souka_—kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu lain kali." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipi kearah Sakura yang diam-diam memandang Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

Pandangan matanya beralih pada sebuah perban yang melilit telapak tangan Sasuke, sudah bukan hal aneh jika tangan pria itu tak luput dari lilitan perban. Namun, ada yang berbeda—sepertinya pria itu membuat luka baru di sana. Terlihat dari warna kemerahan yang tampak sedikit membasahi telapak tangan pria itu.

'_Apa pria gila itu melakukan hal aneh lagi? Kuharap dia cepat menghilang dari dunia ini_.'

Diam-diam Sasuke membuka sebuah amplop coklat di mejanya. Ia lalu melihat puluhan foto seorang pria yang ia duga sebagai kekasih istrinya. Dalam foto itu, pria itu tak menggandeng istrinya namun dengan seorang wanita lain, dan wanita berbeda di setiap lembaran kertas bergambar itu.

'_Apakah pria seperti ini yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Sakura?'_

**.**

**.**

_Babak keempat, puncak drama dimulai. Sang sutradara terkagum-kagum dengan segala sandiwara yang diciptakan para pemain, begitu menjiwai. Namun karena hal itu pula, topeng yang terpasang di wajah mereka menunjukkan garis retakan yang cukup dalam, tanpa di sadari oleh sang sutradara._

**.**

**.**

"I-ini, tidak mungkin." Ucap gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu ketika melihat puluhan foto yang diberikan suaminya padanya. Dengan kasar ia menyobek-nyobek puluhan foto di tangannya itu dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Aku tau kau pasti bohong kan? Ooh, aku tau kau cemburu ketika mengetahui hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Dan—dan kau menciptakan rekayasa ini kan? Apa aku benar Uchiha Sasuke?! JAWAB AKU!?"

Wanita itu berteriak keras seraya mencengkram erat pundak suaminya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara isak tangis terdengar dari arah Sakura. Dengan tenaganya, gadis itu memukuli dada bidang pria di depannya. Ia tak sadar jika pukulan yang ia berikan itu tepat di luka basah milik pria di depannya.

Tak ada rintihan kesakitan dari arah sang pria. Pria itu begitu menikmati saat-saat ini, ketika jarak antara dirinya dan istrinya sedekat ini, ditambah dengan rasa perih menyenangkan di kulit dadanya. Dia adalah seorang _masochist_ baginya rasa perih pada fisiknya adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menjawab dengan rangkaian kata-kata, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan kata-kata ambigu yang sering diucapkannya.

"Cih. Sudah kuduga ini hanya rekayasamu saja!"

"…"

"Kau benar-benar pembohong! Tak berguna! Sampah!"

"…"  
"KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Ucap Sakura penuh emosi seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, dia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke yang tampak tertunduk lesu di tempatnya.

"Hn. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bahagia, Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan bergetar. Pria itu menatap lembut Sakura dengan sepasang mata _onyx_nya. Akan dia lakukan apapun agar membuat istrinya bahagia.

"Kau—mati."

**BRAK**

Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura padanya, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya, selembar kertas yang biasa digunakan anak remaja untuk menyatakan cinta mereka. Sasuke berpikir untuk melakukannya pada Sakura, ia pikir nantinya Sakura akan bahagia dengan ini. Namun sepertinya ini berbeda. Kebahagiaan Sakura adalah dengan dirinya mati, lenyap, dan menghilang.

'_Jika kau bahagia dengan itu. akan aku lakukan Sakura. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum setelahnya.'_

**.**

**.**

_Babak terakhir telah di mulai. Sang sutradara semakin terkagum-kagum dengan para pemain. Mereka begitu baik dalam bersandiwara walau tanpa topeng yang melekat di wajah mereka masing-masing._

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar begitu nyaring, memecahkan keheningan sebuah ruangan kamar yang dipenuhi dengan bau darah. Sosok gadis memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah lesu, ia melemparkan tasnya ke lantai begitu saja, dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—tepat di sebelah suaminya.

Sebuah senyum miris terukir di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu menyesali dirinya pernah mengenal pria yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Semua yang ditunjukkan Sasuke benar, foto-foto itu benar adanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan pria di sebelahnya itu. Mungkin dia benar-benar harus meminta maaf karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan, ia paham betul perilaku pria itu yang tak bisa tidur sebelum dirinya berada di rumah. Jadi, sepertinya pria itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Sasuke, kau benar soal dia."

"…"

"Maksudku—soal foto-foto yang kau tunjukkan padaku beberapa jam lalu. Kau benar, dia hanyalah pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan wanita."

"…"

"Kau pasti marah padaku karena perkataanku tadi. Aku minta maaf, kurasa aku akan mulai membiasakan diriku untuk menerimamu."

"…"

"_Yeah, _kau memang seorang pria _masochist_. Tapi setidaknya kau lebih baik dibanding dia."

"…"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran akan sikap Sasuke yang diam saat ia mengajaknya berbicara. Sakura yang mengenal betul perilaku Sasuke kini giliran dirinya yang terdiam. Ia pun memanggil nama pria itu, berharap pria itu akan menjawab.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku kan? Hei jawab aku!"

"…"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Kini rasa takut dirasakan Sakura. Apa pria itu sakit sehingga tak mampu menjawab perkataannya. Tanpa sengaja, sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya menangkap secarik kertas dengan noda merah di bawah bantal milik Sasuke. Ia pun menariknya dan mulai membacanya.

Kedua manik matanya membulat ketika membaca deretan kalimat yang ditulis oleh suaminya. Ia lalu melemparkan kertas itu begitu saja, dan menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan dirinya saat ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mendapati tubuh suaminya yang dilumuri dengan darah. Serta sebuah pistol yang berada di genggaman suaminya.

"Sa-Sasuke!?" Sebuah lantunan suara terkejut dikeluarkan oleh Sakura tatkala melihat tubuh suaminya yang sudah mendingin, dengan darah yang terus menerus meremes keluar dari lubang di dadanya.

"_KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI UCHIHA SIALAN!"_

Ingatannya tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata kasarnya pada suaminya. Apa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar menuruti keinginannya agar pria itu lenyap dari dunia?

Baru Sakura sadari, siapa orang yang benar-benar mencintainya, dan kini orang itu telah tiada. Bodohnya dirinya, mengabaikan cinta yang jelas-jelas berada di dekatnya dan lebih memilih menerima cinta yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

"Sa-Sasuke—kau tak benar-benar menuruti ucapanku kan? Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud menyuruhmu begitu."

"…"

"Bangunlah, sayang."

Sakura terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dingin suaminya sambil berucap memohon agar suaminya bangun. Walau ia tau, tubuh itu tak mungkin terbangung lagi, bahkan walau dia menunggu sampai esok, lusa, seminggu, atau bahkan setahun lagi tubuh itu tidak akan bergerak.

Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke agar dalam posisi terlentang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan suaminya yang penuh dengan darah di sana, ia lalu mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di samping kiri Sasuke. Sakura mengarahkan_ moncong_ pistol itu kearahnya.

Sebuah senyum tulus tertampil di wajah cantiknya sebelum sebuah suara tembakkan kembali terdengar di ruangan yang sama. _'Maafkan aku, kaa-san. Sandiwara ini cukup sampai di sini.'_

**DOR**

Sebuah peluru menembus pinggang ramping miliknya. Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, hanya tinggal hitungan detik dirinya akan menemui kematiannya, menemui suaminya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia merapat kearah tubuh dingin Sasuke, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya ketika pandangan matanya mulai meredup.

'_Tunggulah sebentar, anata. Aku akan benar-benar menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu—pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku.'_

'_Arigatou, Sasuke—kun.'_

.

.

.

_To : Haruno Sakura_

_Hn, mungkin ini terlihat bodoh jika aku memberikan surat ini untukmu. Aku hanya mengikuti seperti para remaja perbuat jika mereka ingin menyatakan cinta mereka. Maaf, jika selama ini kehadiranku mengekangmu. Maaf jika aku ini menyebalkan di matamu, Sakura. Tapi aku ingin kau tau satu hal—Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bukan sebagai obsesiku._

_Tapi jika memang kehadiranku ini mengganggumu—aku akan menghilang dari sisimu, selamanya. Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan tersenyum untukku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih dan menangis lagi._

_._

_._

Jika kau jeli kau akan menyadari, tulisan di paragraf akhir dalam surat tersebut tertulis dengan tinta merah dan huruf kanji yang tak sempurnya dengan besar kecilnya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah tinta, melainkan darah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

_Drama ini telah berakhir, sang sutradara tersadar—para pemain drama itu melakukan semua yang ada di skenario, termasuk mati dalam kenyataan yang ada, bukan lagi drama yang mereka mainkan._

_Mana mungkin para pemain drama itu bertahan tanpa topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

"Sasuke, Sakura—_kaa-san _memba—"

"KYAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku – Rolling Girl_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama yang akan aku persembahkan untuk EVENT BTC. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ini pertama kalinya aku mengetik fic seperti ini walau terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu milik Hatsune Miku (Rolling Girl) Bagiku membuat fic ini sangat sulit dibanding membuat fic horror dengan mistery di sana, atau fic yang berbau fantasy.

Mungkin memang bukan bidang saya untuk menulis fic seperti ini . Baiklah saya ucapkan, HAPPY BANJIR TOMAT CHERRY…! #TembakKonvoy #TiupTerompet.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

Arigatou

.

.

.

Gheralda Citra Prameswari.


End file.
